Ridiculous
by Pixiedust 1021
Summary: this is a one-shot based on a challenge....please review


**A/N: I don't own Harry potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley**

**Those people belong to J.K.Rowling……..in fact I'm glad she owns them and not me**

**A/N: This is a response to the challenge issued to me…this is a one-shot…unless the person who gave me the challenge wants me to write more…..**

**Ridiculous**

The readout on the little stick was pink with a plus. Hermione stared at it in shock and began to shake all over. She shook her head at the stick as if telling it that it was wrong and it was lying.

_"This can't be happening now…not this…no"_ she sobbed loudly.

This summer was supposed to be easy and carefree. The wizarding world was at peace and Voldermort had been destroyed. True, most if not all wizarding families were in mourning in some way but at least the reign of terror from Voldermort was finished. Whole families had been destroyed…….for some whole lives had been shredded. Even the golden trio had not escaped the pain of grieving. Ron had been killed as he bravely fought Lucius Malfoy. The upside as Lucius had killed him Ron had killed Lucius.

But now thanks to Lucius, Hermione was a widow.

As she sat there, on the edge of her antique clawed bathtub, thinking about what she was going to do, she had a brief memory of Ron's red hair and his cheesy grin. Sadly she remembered the day he pledged to be there forever for her. She remembered him picking her up and twirling her as they danced to some sappy muggle wedding music.

Still trembling she slowly went back into her bedroom and climbed back into her huge canopied bed. She knew that she should be getting up and going to the meeting Harry had called, but she just couldn't …she still didn't feel like going back into public.

She curled up under the covers wishing she could go back to sleep, wishing this was a bad dream.

Loudly she sighed_," Ron what am I gonna do?",_ she asked looking towards the ceiling.

She had been feeling so sick lately and she had put it down to depression. But when she missed her monthly courses, she had gotten suspicious. After all she and Ron had had sex only once. That was the night of her wedding and the next day Ron had died at the hands of Lucius. She couldn't be pregnant. It was ridiculous, right?

Finally finding a warm comfortable spot on her bed, Hermione fell into a restless and Ron filled sleep.

It began like it always did with her happier memories of Ron. The ones where Harry, Ron and She had been stuck together like glue. Then the dreams turned dark and became horrible nightmares. She continually relived the final moments of Ron's life. The moment when Lucius and Ron had each shouted _Adava Kedavra _and the green jets of light had shot out of the tips of their wands. Lucius had died instantly, but Ron hadn't. Hermione ran down to his limp body and held his head in her lap. He had looked at her with a peaceful expression and simply smiled, then the light had been extinguished and he was gone.

Hermione woke up screaming and sweating profusely. She didn't want to think of Ron because it hurt too much, but she was already too far down the memory lane trip.

After he died, she had gone numb. It was like the world didn't matter anymore. She felt sometimes like she couldn't breathe, like life was suffocating her. They had awarded them all medals and Orders of Merlin, and they had awarded Ron's posthumously to her, as if it would give her some comfort.

Then it was over, and Hermione was frozen in bed for a few moments. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she begrudgingly dragged herself out of her bed and towards the offending bathroom, again.

Seeing the stick still there, lying there as if for everyone to see made Hermione really mad. Something inside of her just snapped. She started shoving things off the countertop, breaking glass bottles and shattering mirrored tiles on her floor. She continued all the while screaming at the top of her lungs, cursing Ron, Voldermort, Harry, everyone she could think of, blaming everyone for her misery.

She drew back her hand to smash the mirror on the wall but was stopped by her best friend appearing in her bathroom and grabbing her wrist. He twirled her around to face him and drew her into his strong embrace. He held her, as she at first struggled, then relaxed and just cried for what seemed like hours. He gently pushed her to take a shower and clean-up, telling her that he'd take care of the mess on the floor.

-- Thirty minutes later--

Hermione stood examining herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. Turning this way and that, trying to see if she, much less anyone could tell that she was pregnant.

A head appeared on her shoulder and his white dry hair mixed with her wet chestnut brown hair, and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

_"So where were you today,"_ he asked_, "because you know that Potter gets worried if you aren't there?" _

She shrugged and pulled away from his embrace. He looked confused for a moment and then ever so mildly hurt. Extending his bare arm, she actually noticed that he was wearing short sleeves, which was rare because it showed the mark his father had forced on him, he gently touched her shoulder.

_"Did you dream of Ron again?"_ he asked softly concern showing on his face.

She nodded tiredly and pulled one of Ron's old qudditch shirts over her head.

_"You know it is ok to talk about him, he wouldn't want you to be sad, you know." _

Hermione whirled around and faced him squarely.

_"Yes I know but this is ridiculous, you me being friends, I should hate you but I don't , you are my best friend, and I just….this. is. ridiculous!!"_

He smiled, _"So lets start at ridiculous and work backwards to what is bugging you."_

He closed the gap between them and lifted her in his arms. Walking backwards he gently sat her on the bed and sat beside her.

_"Begin,"_ he said simply.

Hermione looked around and finally looked at him with fear and trepidation in her eyes, this was the closest thing she had to a family, to a friend(besides Harry and Ginny), and definitely the closest thing she'd ever have to a lover again, he was her saving grace. She couldn't risk losing him. Taking a deep breath she sighed and then decided that she'd have to tell him.

"_I think I'm pregnant and If I am it is Ron's and Draco I don't know what to do."_ she cried.


End file.
